An Illogical Misconception
by kirika o7
Summary: TYL fic. Out of boredom, Yamamoto tries to make his friends' name out of numbers. Then he discovers something illogical that makes Gokudera fume, Tsuna and Chrome embarrassed, Reborn smirking and Mukuro kufufu-ing at the Rain Guardian's misconception.


An Illogical Misconception

Summary: TYL fic. Out of boredom, Yamamoto tries to make his friends' name out of numbers. Then he discovers something illogical that makes Gokudera fume, Tsuna and Chrome embarrassed, (Adult) Reborn smirking and Mukuro kufufu-ing at the Rain Guardian's misconception. ONESHOT!

WARNING: Wrong Grammar, Typos, OOC Characters and MORE

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

><p>It was one of these rare days that the Vongola Famiglia didn't have anything to worry about, especially the Famiglia's Guardians. Well…except for their precious boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was currently having a fight for his life…, a war against mountains of paperwork.<p>

Each one of them, the Guardians, had their own activity that they can do since it was after all their free day today. Gokudera helping his precious Jyuudaime with his mountainous paperwork, even if at first Tsuna protested, since it was his job as the Vongola Decimo's Right-Hand man to help him with it, Ryohei talking on the phone with his sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, and his girlfriend, Kurokawa Hana, about his countless EXTREME adventures here in Italy, Lambo trying to catch up with I-Pin since his role as the Thunder Guardian was taking his time by doing a lot of missions as he spent his free time talking with her, Mukuro and Chrome were trying to communicate with Ken and Chikusa if they were alright in Japan, and as for Hibari…well he was trying to catch up with his sleep that he hasn't been able to do a lot ever since he officially became the Cloud Guardian and when they moved in Italy in the Vongola Headquarters.

Well it was good that everyone was doing something that they don't get the chance to do almost every day. Well at least one or two persons weren't happy about it.

"Why are there so much paperwork~! I always do this every single day!" well I think you know very well who that is. While the other one was…

"So bored…" well it was our favorite baseball player in Middle School who was now a famous swordsman in the world, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was second to the boisterous second-in-command captain of the Varia Squad.

Said swordsman was lying on his bed doing nothing while thinking what he could possibly do to make him entertained. He thought and thought but he couldn't think of anything. He could play baseball but he was the only one who is going to play. Then again he could play with Hayato though the bomber would just yell at him and say that he is taking away his precious time with his Jyuudaime and all. Also he couldn't spend time with the others since it would be mean if took the others' free time so that he would just be entertained and not be bored.

He sighed once more as he rolled on his bed; he was now on his stomach. 'There's nothing to do…all missions that were assigned to us were either on hold or finished' he thought as he stood up and went to his study desk. 'Hmm…maybe I could browse on my old notebooks in Middle School and refresh some of my memories…haha' he did not know why he still kept his old notebooks and why he brought it in Italy. He wondered that his notebooks though they were useless to him now, they were still important to him since they still held some of his memories when he was still a teen. (A/N: hey I do that!)

He sat down on his chair as he picked a random notebook that was neatly arranged in his study table.

"Hmm…Japanese History?" he muttered as he looked at the back of his notebook. He flipped through the pages as he laughed at each page, remembering what was written or doodled in it.

"Haha! I remember playing tic-tac-toe with Hayato when we became seatmates" he looked at the paper with scribbles in it. "It was funny…I couldn't defeat him and once we stopped playing it he told me that the game was as easy as throwing dynamites at Lambo" he chuckled as he flipped his notebook to the next page until he reached where his actual notes were.

He looked at his scrappy yet readable writing as he read what he wrote in it years ago, "…in the past; us, Japanese used the native way of counting numbers…for example the number two nowadays are written as ni whilst in earlier days, futatsu…" he read as he stopped on the word 'futatsu'.

"Haha…I remember that I couldn't pronounce two properly when I was in Middle School. I would always say it as 'Tsu' than Two in English," he smiled at the memory as he realized something.

'Hmm…'Tsu'? It's like in Tsuna's name! Haha' he grinned at his observation. He was having fun with it. 'And his 'na' is like the number seven when we say 'nana' in Japan…which makes Tsuna's shorthand is 27!' oh this was really fun! Maybe he could use his friends' name too…

Thus our favorite swordsman then grabbed a pen and paper and did what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>Dinner Time<p>

Tsuna was dead tired when he and Gokudera finished the mountainous amount of paperwork in his office. He was so tired that he couldn't feel his right hand anymore since he did a lot signing that day, even if Gokudera had helped him forged his signature in the damned papers; also his butt was aching since he had to sit in the same chair and same spot the whole freaking day and lastly his stomach was growling begging for food since he hasn't eaten anything yet besides breakfast that morning.

"I don't know if I'm going to survive for another mountainous amount of paperwork tomorrow" he complained, his right-hand man walking beside him to the dining room as he smiled at the pouting face of his boss. Though his boss looked fearsome when he was serious and calm, his boss was just adorably cute sometimes. He couldn't help but pity him with the face that he was making.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime I'll help you tomorrow" he smiled at his boss as he smiled back at him tiredly. "Thanks Hayato" as they continued to walk to the dining room.

'Sigh…And here I thought that facing countless enemies was going to be my problem as the boss but nooo it had to be those piles of paperwork that needed to be my archenemy" Tsuna thought to himself, pulling his hair mentally.

'And the only thing to get rid of them is to just read 'em and have my annoying signature!' he pouted not amused that after he was done with a pile of paperwork he'll just have to sign more the next day.

"We're here Jyuudaime" Gokudera smiled as he opened the two big mahogany doors as they entered the dining room.

"Buona Sera (Good Evening) Bossu~/Tsunayoshi-kun~/Tsuna-nii/SAWADA!/Dame-Tsuna" his Famiglia greeted him with a smile as he smiled back, his tiredness all gone after seeing his precious Famiglia happy and smiling at him.

'Hah…never mind those paperwork at least I could spend time with my Famiglia,' he smiled warmly as he greeted them a soft 'Buona sera a tutti voi anche' (Good Evening to all of you too) as he sat on his usual chair followed by his other family members.

Dinner was great as always. It was the only time when they can happily spend together as a Famiglia. Even the almighty Hibari Kyouya would even join them despite the crowd and the loudness.

Tsuna looked at his Famiglia and it seems that it was the same as usual. Gokudera fighting with Lambo and Ryohei, I-Pin trying to make a short conversation with Chrome, Mukuro trying to piss off the skylark that was across him while he tried to stay calm, Reborn eating his food peacefully and Yamamoto was…wait…why was he being quiet? Well that was unexpected…maybe something's bothering his Rain Guardian. He was never the type to be this quiet unless he was serious or something.

"Ne Takeshi is something bothering you? You seem awfully quiet today," he asked his Rain Guardian who looked at him with a surprised face. Also it seems the room quieted down when they heard their Boss asked the swordsman.

"Ahaha, really?" he laughed like he usually does which made Gokudera frown and narrow his eyes.

"Oy Baka-Takeshi tell us what's bothering you! You're making Jyuudaime worry you know!" he shouted at him while Yamamoto just smiled at him, knowing what was behind his words. His friend was basically saying to him, 'I'm worried that something's bothering you so tell us.'

"Well you see...I was bored in my room and…" he said his story to them while the people in the room just listened to him.

"I DON'T FIND ANYTHING THAT'S WORTH WORRYING ABOUT IN YOUR STORY BAKA-TAKESHI!" Gokudera shouted, he was angry that he got worried about his friend for nothing and he finds out that his friend just recalled some of his memories using a fucking useless notebook and that he tried to make their names' into shorthand like how his friend did with his precious Jyuudaime.

"Ahaha…calm down Hayato I'm not yet finish with my story" he waved his hands in front of him in a defending way. "Well as I said to you guys, I made all your names into shorthands but it turned out that I finished it earlier than I expected and since I was still bored I decided to do something to entertain me…so I added the numbers" he said as he got a small folded paper from his pocket a showed it to them then he placed it back on his pocket.

"Oya Oya…this sure is interesting…what happened then?" Mukuro asked wondering what caused the swordsman to be bothered on such a simple thing.

"And then I got something that made me think that it was possible" Yamamoto muttered making everyone in the room curious.

"W-what is it?" Chrome and Tsuna asked not knowing that they would regret that they asked that question.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna then at Mukuro making Mukuro say an 'Oya?' wondering why the swordsman was looking at him. "Tsuna, Mukuro…is Chrome your _daughter_?" he asked them while everyone stared at him…like an idiot.

3…

2…

And 1

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU SAYING BAKA-TAKESHI!" Gokudera shouted him

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

"M-me? Da-daughter of Bo-bossu and Mu-mu-mukuro-sama?" cue insert blush here

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREMEEEE! SAWADA! ROKUDO!"

"Hmm…I never knew such an interesting thing Dame-Tsuna" insert smirk here

"Congratulations…you've demoted yourself into an herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"TSUNA-NII NOOOOO!"

"Kufufufu~ how amusing"

Tsuna did not expect that his best friend would ask such a thing. Well…that made him off guard. So he shook his head as he breath in and out, trying to calm down himself and his composure. He looked at his best friend since he was in Middle School and looked at him embarrassingly since he still remembered what his Rain Guardian just asked him awhile ago, "Ne Ta-takeshi what made you say that Cho-chrome-chan would be our, me and Mu-mukuro-kun's, da-da-daughter?" he stuttered, his tongue twisted when he said the word 'daughter'. It sounded so foreign to him.

It was very awkward when his best friend asked him that since the 24 year old Decimo was _still_, unfortunately, a virgin. Heck, he didn't even have a girlfriend to begin with!

"But you have a lover Dame-Tsuna"

Yeah he didn't have a girlfriend but he does have a lo-…woah!

"REBORN! Don't scare me like that! And don't read my mind!" he shouted at the now Adult form of Reborn, who was smirking beside him while his face was painted in red.

"Oh come on Dame-Tsuna I know you have a relationship wi-" the hitman was stopped when Lambo threw a grenade saying 'Why didn't you stop Tsuna-nii's relationship with that hideous man? Die Reborn!' as he anime cried the moment when his grenade backfired when Reborn just swatted it like a fly. Lambo was now unconscious when his head hit the wall. I-Pin, being Lambo's friend since they were 5, helped him as they left the dining room and went to go to the Infirmary to ask Doctor Shamal to help aid him.

Remembering that Yamamoto hasn't answered his question, Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto again as he asked again, "So why Ta-takeshi?" god damn it he was stuttering again! He never stuttered like this for years since he was officially Vongola's Decimo!

"Ahaha! Tsuna's stuttering again! Anyway, just like what I told you it was because of a simple adding" he rubbed the back of his head as he grinned at Tsuna sheepishly as if it was nothing.

"That's illogical of you to say that, that Jyuudaime would be the father…"

'More like mother' everyone thought

"…of that Woman and his partner is that Baka!" his finger pointed at Mukuro, who was eerily laughing beside Tsuna, who was not comfortable that the male illusionist was beside him.

"And stay away from him PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" he fumed which made Mukuro's standing hair twitch slightly not liking the insult. Truth to be told, it wasn't really him who thought of that insult it was actually the aloof Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. Speaking of the Skylark, he was nowhere to be found in the room…hmmm, an aloof cloud indeed.

Deciding that he didn't hear such comment, Mukuro just shrugged it off and laughed his famous 'Kufufufu' as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's petite waist and pulled his body closer to his.

"Kufufu~ But it could be possible…Ne Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smirked, eyeing Tsuna with his heterochromatic eyes which made Tsuna blush and 'Hiee' at the same time while Gokudera fume.

Then Gokudera remembered something, "Oy Baka-Takeshi, give me the paper you showed us earlier!" he demanded while Yamamoto took the folded paper from his pocket and handed it to the Bomber's hand. He was too busy to notice that the Mist was already flirting with their Sky.

Gokudera slowly opened the paper while everyone went to his side to see what was written in the small paper. Written in it were indeed shorthands of their names.

_Vongola Shorthands:_

_Gokudera Hayato: 59_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi: 27_

_Sasagawa Ryohei: 33_

_Yamamoto Takeshi: 80_

_Dokuro Chrome: 96_

_Rokudo Mukuro: 69_

_Hibari Kyouya: 18_

_Gokudera Bianchi: 88_

_Doctor Shamal: 30_

_Kurokawa Hana: 87_

_Miura Haru: 86_

_Sasagawa Kyoko: 95_

_Irie Shoichi: 51_

_Spanner: 48_

_Basil: 84_

_Colonello: 56_

_Lal: 66_

_Varia Shorthands:_

_Xanxus: 10_

_Squalo: 29_

_Fran: 26_

_Lussuria: 64_

_Shimon Shorthands:_

_Adelheid: 20_

_Enma: 00_

_Julie: 11_

_Aoba: 54_

_P. Shitt: 40_

Everyone who read it could not understand on how their (idiot) Rain Guardian managed to make a lot of shorthands and how their names became those numbers.

"Why the fuck, am I number 59?" Gokudera asked harshly but deep inside he really liked that number.

"Haha! Well you see your 'Go' in your 'Gokudera' is five in Japanese and your 'Ku' that is also in your 'Gokudera' can be the number nine in Japanese" Yamamoto explained while Gokudera nod, understanding his (best) friend's explanation.

"More importantly why the fuck did you put the Varia and Shimon here?" he asked, his brow twitching in annoyance. Sure they were their allies and all but he just couldn't help but feel irritated.

"Haha! They are friends after all!" sigh…Gokudera expected his friend's answer.

"But it still doesn't explain why that Woman would be the daughter of that Pineapple-bastard and Jyuudaime!" he yelled while the others took the paper from him as they stared the paper wondering what number they got.

"Well…I told you that when I finished doing the shorthands, I started to add the numbers…and when I tried using Mukuro-san's and Tsuna's numbers…well I got Chrome-chan's number…ahaha! Cool isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned.

But it just made Gokudera fume, "You! You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you! You and your fucking useless brain!" he shouted as his Vongola Storm Ring lit up with red flames while his left hand held his Storm Box Weapon. Well maybe it was the best time for addition…

Gokudera's Vongola Storm Ring lit up + Box Weapon =

…

"URI!" Yamamoto shouted happily, he wondered why his friend was going to unleash his Box Animal.

A throbbing vein was now visible on Gokudera's forehead, "You fucking bastard! Can't you see that this Box has my Fla-" Gokudera was stopped when he felt someone touched his right shoulder, it was Reborn.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera muttered as he calmed down, his flame now extinguished and his box weapon inside his pocket.

"Gokudera…don't you think Yamamoto has a point?" he asked, somewhat getting what the Rain Guardian was trying to say though it sounded illogical but before Gokudera could answer Ryohei shouted, "THIS IS EXTREME! I CAN TOTALLY SEE THE RESEMBLANCE!" well that made Reborn somewhat off guard, he did not expect the Sun Guardian, who was dumber than the Rain Guardian, to understand it than anyone else. (A/N: I LOVE YOU RYOHEI~ TT 3 TT)

"What do you mean Turf-head?" he snarled while Ryohei just shrugged it off since he was used to Gokudera's annoying attitude towards him.

"DON'T YOU EXTREMELY SEE THAT DOKURO-CHAN'S APPEARANCE CAME FROM ROKUDO AND HER PERSONALITY FROM SAWADA?" Ryohei punched the air while everyone was silently looking at him.

They then snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Reborn clapping, "You did an EXTREME good job Ryohei" he smirked while Ryohei just said; "YOU'RE EXTREMELY WELCOME REBORN-SAN!"

Everyone then looked at Mukuro then to Tsuna then to Chrome. They then imagined that in between Mukuro and Tsuna was an addition sign and between Tsuna and Chrome was the equal sign. Hmmm…it now made sense.

"B-b-b-but…" Gokudera tried to make an excuse but all he could say was, "…that's impossible!"

And Reborn decided to retort Gokudera's pathetic excuse "Nothing is impossible in the Mafia, Gokudera" he smirked while the said Storm Guardian just gaped like a fish. Oh it was really fun to tease/annoy the kid, Reborn thought still smirking from Gokudera's funny expression.

"Reborn! Stop teasing Hayato!" Tsuna shouted not liking that his right-hand man was turning white and beginning to turn into dust. Tsuna's eyes widen in realization, 'Don't tell me he believed Reborn! No Hayato! Don't join the '69 + 27= 96' theory!' Tsuna cried animatedly.

While Tsuna was crying animatedly in Mukuro's arms, Mukuro just eerily laughed and silently thanking the Rain Guardian. 'Kufufu~ thank you very much for your illogical misconception Yamamoto-kun~ maybe my relationship with Tsunayoshi-kun would go to the next level' he thought as he thought something perverted.

He hugged the brunette from behind and nuzzled his neck as he said, "Ne Tsunayoshi-kun want to make more Chrome-chans?" he asked as he carried Tsuna bridal style before the brunette could say anything while they left the room as the people who were still inside the room heard them saying, 'Kufufu~ don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun I'll be gentle with you~' and 'I'd rather spend my time signing my mountainous paperwork than be with you! Hiee-mmmnn, why did you bite my neck?'

Everyone looked at each other and said to each other silently, 'Let's just agree that we did not hear anything' as they nod to each other.

"Okay everyone it's getting late so I think we should go back to our room and sleep…" Reborn said as they all nod in agreement but before all of them could go Reborn once again spoke, "…and Yamamoto since it was your entire fault, bring poor Chrome to the Infirmary…she might die from blood loss" said girl was on the floor with a very, I mean VERY, flustered face, swirling eyes and blood coming out from her nostrils down to her cheek as it made a small puddle on the floor as the other Mist Guardian kept on muttering, 'Me? Daughter? Bossu? Mukuro-sama?' over and over again.

"Okay" Yamamoto smiled as he picked up the fallen girl while Ryohei followed them and yelled, "I'll EXTREMELY come with you!" while Yamamoto just nod at him. They then left the room with Ryohei shouting, "Ne Yamamoto, how did I EXTREMELY get the number 33 as my shorthand?" hmm…it seems the boxer was interested while Yamamoto laughed and started to explain to him.

Well, back to the dining room. The only ones who were left inside were an impassive Reborn and a traumatized and distressed Gokudera on the floor while he looked at the paper that Yamamoto forgot to retrieve that was on the floor, in front of him.

Reborn then raised a brow when he saw the Bomber get the paper that was on the floor. He smirked, wondering what he would do with the paper.

Gokudera after getting the paper on the floor just held the paper as he looked at it intently. 'Adding huh?' he asked himself as he found something.

"Ne Reborn so if Hibari and Turf-head were to do it they'll get Irie?" he asked the hitman who was watching him with interest.

Reborn couldn't help but pull his fedora hat down and smirk, "It seems you've lost it Gokudera" he then left the room with a confused Storm Guardian on the floor.

It seems it was the Storm Guardian's turn to be illogical.

* * *

><p>Please Review~<p> 


End file.
